


Waterbug

by nickloveshiskitten



Category: One Direction (Band), Radio 1 RPF
Genre: Hybrid Louis, Hybrids, Innocent Louis, Kitten Louis, M/M, Tomlinshaw - Freeform, hybrid!louis, kitten!Louis, tomlinshaw vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-26
Updated: 2014-02-26
Packaged: 2018-01-13 19:46:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1238653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nickloveshiskitten/pseuds/nickloveshiskitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Nick and Louis goes on vacation and when he sees the pool he goes straight for it but he can’t swim so he panics so Nick saves him. It ends with Louis in the child pool or with a ring and those cute arm things so he floats</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waterbug

**Author's Note:**

> hii loves! I love you and I hope you enjoy it!! btw kudos and comments make me really really happy!!! xx

“Alright,” Nick mumbled to himself as he walked around the flat, making sure that everything they needed was packed and making sure that everything else was off. They were going on a well-deserved weekend long holiday to Spain after a rather hectic two months for them; Nick was near constantly working, even when he was home he was on his computer or the phone or doing some kind of paper work. And Louis felt a little abandoned after too many nights of falling asleep in an empty bed and not waking up to a hot cuppa on his bedside table. So Nick through the small holiday together last minute to one, get Louis back in his good graces and two, to take an opportunity to stop and smell the roses. 

“I think we’re ready to go, lovely.” Nick announced as he stepped back into the living room, Louis’ suitcase rolling along behind him; something that the kitten-eared boy must have “accidentally” forgotten to put by the front door last night.

“Kitten?” he called, quieter this time as he rounded the side the side of the couch and let out a gentle “aww” when he saw Louis curled up on the couch fast asleep. Their flight was scheduled for an early, for Louis anyway, six AM so it required Louis to drag his lovely arse out of bed way earlier than normal. And even though Nick hated to wake him he did, not before snapping a few photos and posting them on twitter.

“Come on, love you gotta get up if we want to catch our flight on time.” He murmured, shaking the sleeping boy’s shoulder gently as he blinked up at him hazily.

“But, Nicky I’m tired; five more minutes please?” Louis groaned, trying to snuggle closer to Nick and whining when he pulled away.

“Sorry, babe but the cab’s gonna be here any second.” And with that Nick carefully scooped Louis into his arms; much to Louis’ displeasure if his shocked hiss was anything to go by.

“Not a toy,” Louis muttered as Nick set him back onto his feet, only stumbling slightly as he straightened out his clothes.

“Sorry,” Nick laughed, not sounding sorry at all. Louis only rolled his eyes as Nick pulled Louis’ collar out from the front pocket of his suitcase.

Because hybrids were seen as possessions, pets at best, in the eyes of the government they had to be treated as such. Laws were in place that mandated collars for all hybrids, some thick bracelets others, like Louis’ necklaces. Some areas even forced hybrids onto leashes but, thankfully, Louis wasn’t subject to that embarrassment. Not that he minded the collar, quite the opposite in fact. He loved wearing it, even tried to in the house until Nick confessed that it made him uncomfortable and then that was the end of that. He still loved the look of it though, how it hung on his neck and how the silver sparkled in the sun. But most of all he loved that it showed he belonged to Nick, that he was his. It made him feel safe knowing that, safe and loved. 

“Cab’s here!” Louis sing-songed fidgeting just to be difficult as Nick fastened the collar around his neck.

“Off we go then,” Nick huffed as he finally succeeded in fastening the clasp behind Louis’ neck. Just as they were rounding up their luggage a rather impatient honk sounded from outside and Nick waved the driver’s scowl away as they loaded it up into the boot of the cab. And with rather curt instructions to the driver they were off.

*~*~*

“We’re room 306,” Nick said as they made their way out of the lift and down the rather long hallway. Louis’ eyes were wide and bright and they took in the décor of the hotel, the dark wines and shimmering golds that made up the color scheme. 

“It’s so pretty,” Louis whispered to himself, gripping Nick’s hand tightly as the older of the two led them down the hall, muttering room numbers under his breath. 

Nick hummed in agreement before pulling them to a stop in front of a dark wood door. “And here we are, 306.” He let go of Louis’ hand to swipe their key card and unlock the door, pushing it open when the tiny light turned a cheery green. He gestured for Louis to go in first and followed behind smiling fondly as Louis’ eyes widened comically as they took in the room.

“Nicky!” Louis gasps, his suitcase falling to the floor with a dull thud as both of his hands fly up to cover his gaping mouth. 

Nick’s reaction was little more subdued but even he had to admit that the room was rather impressive. With a dark, metallic gold covering the walls and rich wine accents it made the room have a luxurious feel. And even though the room itself was on the smaller side it had all the important components like a compacted living area with a sofa, armchair, and flat screen, along with a tiny kitchenette, along with two doors that sat cattycornered to each other on the wall farthest from the door. The door leading to the sleeping area was open revealing a large bed covered in a deep red duvet with floor to ceiling windows that looked out onto the city. 

Louis, of course, took it upon himself to sprint through the space and launch himself onto the bed, messing up neatly made sheets and causing more than one pillow to fall to the floor.

“What are you doing, Kitten?” Nick laughed as he entered the room both of the suitcases rolling along behind him. 

“’M tired,” Louis yawned.

“Hmm,” Nick hummed as he rubbed over Louis’ back. “Alright, you can nap while I unpack. And want to go to the pool after?”

“Pool?” Louis’ head shot up his kitten ears perking up in interest.

“Mhm, there’s a huge one here.” Nick mumbled, distracted as he dug through his suitcase. 

“Can we go now?” Louis begged, jumping out of the bed and attach himself to Nick’s back, wrapping his arms around the older man’s waist and nuzzling into his spine. “Please?”

“Thought you were tired, Kitten?” Nick teased, smile evident in his voice.

“But I wanna go swimming.” Louis tipped his head back to pout up at Nick when turned his head to look the kitten-eared boy in the eye.

“Fine, but we have to change first.” And before Nick could even finish his sentence Louis was off and nearly attacking his suitcase as he threw its contents across the room searching for his swimming trunks. And Nick looked on fondly as Louis cheered holding up the yellow material victoriously; then proceeded to strip in the middle of the room and tug on the canary yellow shorts. Nick resisted the urge to cover his eyes but Louis had fallen in love with them on a trip to the mall and Nick didn’t have the heart to tell him no. And Nick honestly couldn’t complain how the material clung perfectly to bum and thighs. 

“I’m ready!” Louis announced, turning on his heel and glaring when he saw Nick fully clothed, like he expected Nick to magically change within a second’s notice. “Come on, Nicky hurry up!”

“The pool’s not going anywhere.” Nick teased, ruffling the hybrid’s hair on his way to the bathroom, his trunks draped neatly over his arm.

“You’re so slow.” Louis muttered falling onto the couch dramatically with an arm thrown over his eyes. “Haz is right you are old.”

“Rude!” Nick chided as he walked into the room, now wearing a pair of dark blue swimming trunks with two t-shirts draped over his arm. 

“Whoops,” Louis giggled once he saw the older lad’s wounded expression. “You weren’t supposed to hear that.” And yeah, Nick couldn’t help but smile and let out a chuckle of his own at of pure fondness for the kitten eared boy. 

“Are you sure you wanna be seen with such an old man then?” Nick challenged, raising an eyebrow questioningly as he tossed the hybrid one of the shirts he was holding. 

“Mmm…” Louis hummed, his eyes traveling over Nick’s body before a smirk formed on his lips. “Ya, you’re fit so.” He said dragging out the ‘o’ sound and shrugging as he made his way to the door.

Nick only rolled his eyes as they collected their things calling out a quick “wait!” before following after Louis.

*~*~*

“Nicky, are you sure this is the pool?” Louis gasped when they stepped into the rec center that held the huge in-ground pool. He gnawed on his thumb nail nervously and huddled closer to Nick as he took in the fierce size of the pool and the rather large group of people both inside and around it; it was a little overwhelming for him to say the least.

“Yeah, love I’m sure. And don’t worry you can go in the shallow end if you’re nervous.” Nick replied trying to sooth the kitten eared boy’s nerves as he led them over to a set of empty lounge chairs. “Or you don’t have to go in at all and we can just relax here.”

“No, I wanna swim…” Louis said, voice small as he kicked off his own Toms and tossed his t-shirt onto his lounger.

“Come on then,” Nick muttered, placing a hand on the small of Louis’ back as he led them over the shallower 2ft side.

“But I wanna go over there, that’s for babies.” Louis pouted, pointing over toward the six foot level where a group of teens were playing a failing game of Marco-Polo. 

“Love, are you sur-” but before Nick could even finish his thought Louis was off and jumping into the pool, disappearing under the water. 

“Nicky!” Louis gasped as soon as he broke the surface of the water moments later, gasping for air as he flailed his limbs desperately trying to keep afloat. “Help!?”

“Shit,” Nick cursed, jumping into the water and collecting a much shaken Louis in his arms, corralling him toward the edge where he held on for dear life.

“Are you alright?” Nick asked fear pulsing through him as he pushed Louis’ wet fringe out of his eyes.

Louis only nodded shakily, nuzzling into Nick’s wet chest as the bobbed in the water. 

“Do you wanna get out now?” And Nick was surprised when Louis shook his head, something like embarrassment dulling his eyes.

“No, I still want to swim. But I don’t know how.” Louis said continuing in a whisper as his cheeks tinted a bright pink.

“We could go to the lower end…” Nick started but halted his words once he saw the determined set of Louis’ mouth before his gaze fell on a child of about seven with round floats on his arms. “Hey, Kitten do you think you could hold on to the side by yourself while I go get something?” He waited for Louis to cautiously nod before pulling himself out of the pool and heading over toward the chest of life preservers, grabbing two arm floaters and heading back to where Louis was waiting. 

“Here, love give me your arm.” Nick said as he got back into the water. Louis held out his arm obediently, tilting his head sideways in curiosity as Nick shoved the blue floatie up his arm. “Now the other.” Louis switched arms quickly, clutching the side of the pool tightly as Nick slipped the final floatie on. 

"Alright, Lou let go of the wall," Nick said fondly as Louis’ gaze snapped toward him incredulously.

"But-"

"Just trust me, love." Louis let out a squeaky "okay" and slowly let go of the wall, kicking his feet like Nick had shown him and smiled brightly when he didn’t sink.

"Nicky! I’m swimming!" Louis cried happily, dogging paddling sloppily toward Nick and crashing into his chest smacking a kiss onto his cheek.

"Yeah you are, love, you’re doing great." Nick said cheering him on. "I’m gonna sit on the ledge and you swim okay?"

"But you’ll be close in case…" Louis murmured fearfully.

"I’ll be right here, watching." Nick said pecking him on the lips once before hoisting himself out of the pool and to sit on the ledge.

Louis waved once before resuming his rather pathetic swimming attempt but Nick couldn’t help but admire how adorable he looked. From his drenched kitten ears dripping water in his eyes that had to constantly wipe away with an irritable flick of his wrist to the sinful curve of his bum in the skin tight shorts. But the best part was his large smile and bright eyes as he swam around in a small circle in front of Nick. It absolutely warmed his heart to see his kitten having a good time, let alone go out of his comfort zone like this. 

Nick forced a yawn to hide his smile as he leaned back on his hands, watching on fondly as Louis attempted to dive underwater only to be pulled back up by his arm floats. 

*~*~*

"Kitten," Nick called about an hour later. "Time to go back to our room."

"Why?" Louis whined, paddling over to Nick and pouting up at him cutely. 

"Because we have to get ready for dinner and you’re gonna get all pruny if you stay in longer." Nick said helping Louis out of the pool and took his arm floats off. 

"Can we come back though?" The kitten eared boy asked as he wrapped a towel around himself and Nick threw the floaties back into their container. 

"Tomorrow we can."

"Really?"

"Really, really, my little water bug." Nick promised, laughing as Louis did a small fist pump as they walked out of the rec room. 

"And I’m not little!"


End file.
